Never Far
by Princess Starfire of Tamaran
Summary: Rated for safety, slight angst. Robin's been confronted about his obsession with Slade by the titans and has retreated back to Gotham... wanting to be as far away as possible. But not everyone is accepting his absence. RS ONE-SHOT


Disclaimer: I don't own them...

Rain was pelting the ground in sheets, obscuring any hope of a clear view out the window. As the water drenched the glass panes, a lone figure stared off at the blurring outside world. The steady drumming of the drops on the roof drowned out any thought, and at the moment, this void of thought was rather comforting. It kept everything simple and far away. It allowed him the time to fall back into the illusion that had been his life for so long. The rain was slowly washing his ties away, letting him sink back into the hollow shell of his body.

The sounds of the explosive argument had dulled its incessant ringing in his ears. He didn't need them. A wry grin slithered manically across his features. They had been right. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy had finally confronted him about his illogical obsession with Slade. They had challenged his leadership abilities… and they had been right to do so. They just didn't understand what drove him to be this way. But they were right to question him.

That was why he was standing in a long corridor of Wayne Manor, starring out the window, leering at the dismal day outside, instead of lounging on the couch of Titans Tower with his friends. Inevitably, they were having a movie marathon of some sort… criminals seemed to dislike the rain as much as everyone else. Then again, it might not be raining all the way in Jump City.

Richard Grayson squeezed his cerulean eyes shut and sucked in a deep breath. Surely Bruce would be ok if he slipped into the Dark Knight's training room for just a little bit. It had been a useless fight. Robin knew what was going on the moment the three titans had approached him and asked if Starfire might step out of the room for a moment. He scowled bitterly. They seemed to have known Star would have tried to defend him, and they also knew that with Starfire's persuasion skills on his side… he would have won the argument.

It was nearly impossible to say no to an angel. He remembered all too clearly how frightened her face had been as he left the tower. He could still hear her pleading with him to stay… pleading with him to ignore the others and stay with her. Robin shook his head and left the window, trudging dejectedly to his room. What was next? There was no way he could go back to being Batman's sidekick, and at the moment, his team didn't seem exactly inviting. Robin seemed to be no longer. The bird's wings clipped, all that was left was Dick Grayson.

He muttered a bitter curse and crossed the floor to his bed, flopping lethargically down. It was ironic to feel so tired, and yet have so much pent up energy inside himself. Unfortunately, that pent up energy was all an emotion called anger. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six--- God he was desperate for something to do. He had yet to see Bruce today, and Alfred seemed highly occupied with dusting the chandelier. If he were back with the titans right now… well, he wasn't going to think about what had been lost.

He was stuck in the present. A harsh growl of frustration bit the air and he rolled off of his bed. Richard began to stalk the room, up and down… back and forth… he felt like he'd let his worst fear manifest itself and it was all his fault, too. The young man had promised himself a long time ago, that he'd never leave Starfire. He'd promised himself he'd always be there for her. When Slade had proved to be a threat to her, he'd plunged head-first into stopping the mad-man. The sooner Slade was locked up, the sooner Starfire was safe.

He supposed in all actuality it was a stupid belief, that he could rid the world of everything and anything harmful to his alien friend. It was also stupid to think she couldn't take care of herself… but he still felt like he'd failed.

Richard abandoned his room and prowled down towards the kitchen where some random food product would undoubtedly feel the wrath of Robin poured unsympathetically upon it. Anything would do. As long as it was something he could cut. Something that would snap and crack when he plunged his knife through it. He might even use a bird-a-rang just for the sake of proving Robin was still Robin.

His eyes fell accusingly on an antique vase perched artfully on a stand. Bruce could always get a new one. Right now, he _needed_ this. The vase crashed to the ground with a satisfying shatter of beautiful shards. Robin sneered at the broken pieces. Perhaps he was finally going insane. Maybe he'd gone insane long ago. His team seemed to think so. But they weren't really his team anymore, now were they.

Richard didn't really feel like being around when Alfred bustled over to clean the pieces up, so he whirled around, preparing to make an exit. A soft, but insistent knock on the large front doors of the mansion stopped him dead in his tracks. Still bristling, he moved stiffly towards the door, willing his hear-rate to steady and forcing his breath to come out evenly.

He slowly swung the door open, only to scramble back with a start. "Robin!" her voice washed over his senses with nauseating speed. Starfire stood, drenched with rain, under the overhang supported by gothic columns just outside the door. Her bangs hung slightly over her eyes, the jade pools starring wide and hopeful at him. Cinnamon colored tresses plastered themselves against her neck and back, the two tendrils that framed her face were matted against her cheeks.

"Kori?" he blurted, confusion running rampant in his exposed eyes. "Kori… what are you doing!" he regained slight control of his tongue and managed a full statement. It was her turn to look puzzled.

"Trying to find you…" she replied, watching him with utmost interest. It was then that he remembered his mask was still in his room… along with the rest of his uniform, and that Starfire was not staring at Robin, but Richard Grayson… blue eyes, jeans and a t-shirt. Richard's gaze widened and he backed up a few more steps. The movement seemed to pain Starfire and he noticed, with a wrenching sensation in his chest, mingling with the rain dampening her cheeks were diamond tears. "Robin?" she breathed, her head tilted imploringly.

"Kori, you're supposed to be with the-the Titans. You're not supposed to be here… you're supposed to-to forget about me!" he rambled. Star let herself into the manor, water dripping from her clothes onto the marble floors.

"No, I am supposed to be with you," she stated firmly. The princess bit her lip and after a brief moment, flung herself onto him. She sunk to her knees on the floor, her arms wrapped up around his waist and her face pressed against his leg. "And you are supposed to be with the titans," she finished. Robin closed his eyes and sighed.

"Star… I want to be with the titans, but I can't. They don't want me there… I can't force it." He grimaced at his own words.

"Then I shall stay with you!" she replied impulsively. Robin pulled her to her feet and placed a hand below her chin, tilting her head up to look at him.

"You have to go back," he said quietly, firmly.

"Why?" she retorted, her eyes blazing.

"Because that's your life! You belong with them!" he snapped, exasperated.

"No! Richard, No! You are my life… I belong with _you_," she tore herself away from him, stumbling back. Robin stared at her, dumbstruck.

"Kori…" he murmured. Starfire simply stared back at him defiantly. "Kori, what are you trying to say?" he asked, suddenly very sure of the answer.

"I am trying to say I will stay by your side no matter where it takes me. Because- because I love you," she mumbled, eyes darting swiftly to the floor.

Robin moved towards her, reaching out and grabbing her arm. He pulled her to himself and drew their lips together, kissing her soundly. They parted reluctantly, their foreheads resting against one another. "But I can't go back… not right now…" he sighed quietly. Starfire closed her eyes and sucked in a breath.

"Than I shall stay with you until you are ready to return…_home_," she gave a whispered reply. Robin knew it wasn't the best idea, but at this point… that hardly mattered.

"Ok…" he murmured softly. Robin drew their lips together again. Never would she leave his side, never would she leave his embrace, never would she leave his love.

* * *

Author's Note: Slightly more angst or whatever... Umm... not my best but that's ok. I think. I hope you didn't find it too repulsive. I would appreciate your reviews dearly, but would like to remind you not to ask me to update. This IS a ONE-SHOT. Ok! Well, thank you!

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran


End file.
